Take Her Breath
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: PG for a kiss. No big deal. Yet another shoujo I've provided you with. UtenaAnthy pairing.


The day was almost over, dinner sat cooking on the stove, and Anthy was almost done cleaning the small dorm she shared with Utena.  
  
"Utena should be on her way, ne Chu Chu?" Anthy smiled down at the small creature as it did it's best to help Anthy polish the desk. It looked up and answered with a small "Chu!" and cocked its head to one side.  
  
"Do you think Utena will notice?" Anthy asked, almost worriedly. "I put a lot more effort into dinner tonight." Chu Chu nodded furiously and slipped on the polished surface. Anthy chuckled and helped Chu Chu up. "I hope you're right Chu Chu."  
  
Anthy sighed and continued to polish the desk as her thoughts wandered. How long had it been since she had begun to try to show Utena how she felt? It felt like too long to Anthy. Utena just didn't seem to understand her feelings; the other girl always played it off as 'some weird Rose Bride thing'. Those words hurt Anthy deeply. Of course there were times when something seemed to click in Utena's mind and Anthy was able to hope that Utena finally understood, but each of those times seemed to end in Utena laughing nervously and exiting the room.  
  
"Perhaps I'm not being direct enough." Anthy thought as she began to sweep the floor, the rhythmic swoosh of the broom a distant sound in her mind. "Utena always reacts best with a more direct problem. Like dueling, dueling is a direct problem she can deal with. But this...my...love I suppose is a different kind of problem."  
  
Anthy swept the dust into the waiting dustpan, which Chu Chu emptied for her. "I could never be direct though, I'm too shy to actually tell her how I feel. Besides, if she really loved me back, she wouldn't avoid those awkward moments like I know she does." Anthy sighed once more and leaned on the window sill to gaze down at the sidewalk outside the dorm house. It had been a sunny day, but dark clouds loomed a short distance away.  
  
"Summer storm." Anthy thought as a small hot breeze wafted through the window. "Smells like lightning".  
  
"Utena," Anthy said aloud, dropping the formal 'san', "why can't you come to my rescue for this as well?"  
  
As if by cue Utena chose that moment to come around the corner. She strolled along proud and erect, meeting each person in the eye as she passed them. A small smile graced her pink lips, and she waved amicably as a few infatuated boys, and no few enamored girls, waved a shy hello. Her school bag was slung over one shoulder as always, and the jacket of her slightly altered boy's uniform was unbuttoned in the hot summer evening. Anthy smiled as she watched Utena stroll up to the front gate. Suddenly, Utena screamed as a flailing Wakaba attacked her from behind. Anthy could not hear the conversation from inside, but frowned as a twinge on jealousy crept into her being. She was the Rose Bride, and her betrothed's happiness should have been what mattered most to her, but she could not help but feel jealous at Wakaba's ability to show her love in that way. Anthy could never be so bold. Luckily, Utena seemed not to respond to Wakaba's overt expressions of love.  
  
Anthy watched quietly as Utena untangled her self from Wakaba's arms and legs, she smiled and gave the other girl a short pat on the head before heading inside. Anthy seemed to snap awake as the door downstairs slammed shut. "Dinner!" She thought. Hurriedly, she snatched the bandana from her head, untied her apron and folded both neatly on her bed. Then she rushed to the bathroom to wash her face and hands before going down the stairs two at a time. She almost ran into Utena as she rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Himemiya!" Utena yelled as the two almost collided, almost. Utena placed her hands on Anthy's shoulders. "Whew, be careful."  
  
"Gomen Utena-san." Anthy looked down. "I just remembered that I needed to check dinner, it's almost ready I think."  
  
Utena smiled, sometimes it seemed like that smile was only for Anthy. "You'd better check it then, it smells good whatever it is." Utena released her and stepped aside. Anthy blushed and continued over to the stove to see to the simmering pot. She removed the lid and a cloud of salmon scented steam roiled out into the kitchen. Anthy stirred the contents a bit then turned the heat down a bit more and stirred the rice from the small rice steamer.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be good Himemiya, I'll be right back down after I change." Utena winked and practically flew up the stairs. Anthy smiled to herself as she took out two bowls and the utensils.  
  
By the time Utena had returned Anthy had served the bowl of salmon and rice. Utena's eyebrows shot up into her bangs as she tasted the bit of salmon broth Anthy had added to keep the rice wet.  
  
"It really is good Himemiya!" Utena exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Utena-san." Anthy replied examining the rice in her bowl with minute detail.  
  
"I mean it, you've out done yourself."  
  
Anthy blushed and said nothing as the dinner continued. Utena smiled her satisfaction as she polished off the salmon rice.  
  
"How was your day?" Utena asked as she sipped the last bit of broth. "I didn't get to see you much except for in class."  
  
"I had a wonderful day Utena-san." Anthy replied in her usual quiet manner.  
  
"That's good Anthy I had a good day too. Only..." Utena promptly launched into an account of her busy day. Accustomed to such occurrences Anthy finished her dinner and propped her head up on an upturned palm. While she didn't mind hearing about all the details of Utena's day, she usually took the time now to take in her betrothed. The way her hair swirled about her face, her slender fingers, and animated face, it was all thrilling to Anthy.  
  
"...ne Himemiya?" Utena had ended in a question.  
  
Anthy seemed to snap back to reality, she wondered for a moment on what the right thing to say was but could make a decision fast enough.  
  
"Oh, it seems I was off in another place Utena-san." Anthy said, plastering on an empty smile. "Please repeat the question."  
  
Utena blinked for a moment before shaking her head. "Never mind, let's clean up shall we?" Utena stood and gathered her bowl, spoon, and glass before heading into the kitchen. Anthy hurried after and began dumping the dirty dishes into the sink. She was just about to add the soap to the running water when two hands grasped her own. Anthy looked up in confusion as Utena pulled her hands from the warm water. A soft smile lit Utena's face.  
  
"Silly, you cooked so I clean. Go relax." Utena gently herded a protesting Anthy out of the kitchen before returning to the sink and starting in on the dishes.  
  
Anthy watched Utena out of the corner of her eye for a moment before heading upstairs. The bedroom was dark now, the summer storm had come upon them and the thick, rain laden clouds had come to cool the sun baked city of Ohtori. Lightning spidered silently across the clouds as fat rain drops lazily began to fall. Anthy watched the puddles form and suddenly felt the urge to be out in the rain, the natural shower might do her some good.  
  
Not wanting to get her school clothes wet she slipped into a long, pale green loose skirt that cinched at the waist and pulled on a white tank top and slipped her socks off for good measure. Anthy smiled at Chu Chu, who was sleeping soundly on her pillow. Storms always made Chu Chu sleepy. Then, she silently snuck down the stairs, and after making sure Utena wouldn't hear slipped out the backdoor and into the warm summer rain. Utena didn't need to know that Anthy wasn't in the dorm house, she'd only be gone for a bit. Anthy skipped across the backyard grass, lifting her skirt hem to avoid grass stains. Once she reached the warm side walk Anthy released her skirt and began her calm stroll through the campus in the rain. Nearby, a shadow watched her pass and a flash of lightning lit golden hair. "Need a break Anthy?"  
  
Sometime later Utena was coming up the stairs as she called out to Anthy. She got no response and was not worried until an empty room greeted her calls. Brow creased Utena searched the entire dorm house for Anthy and found nothing. Returning to the room Utena noticed Anthy's folded uniform.  
  
"Did she go somewhere?" Utena thought. " In the rain? That would be just like Anthy, to go for a walk while it's storming out side." Utena looked out the window. "I better go look for her, don't want anything to happen to her." Utena grabbed her school jacket and left the dorm house. A little rain never bothered her.  
  
"ANTHY!" she called as she made her way towards the school buildings. Anthy, of course, was not in hearing distance.  
  
"She'll not hear you Utena." Juri stepped from the shadows of a nearby arch.  
  
"Juri-san?" Utena stared questioningly at the other woman. "You saw Anthy? Where'd she go?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you Utena." Juri replied smoothly.  
  
Utena scowled. "And why not?"  
  
Juri cocked her head to one side and left the wall she had been leaning on. She began to circle the pink-haired woman as she answered the heated question. "You haven't been treating the Rose Bride correctly Utena. She is suffering in your hands, I can see it each time she looks at you. Why I should stick my neck out to help you is beyond me but..."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not treating her correctly?" Utena yelled into the storm as rain water flowed down her face. "I treat her just as I would any of my other friends. She is very important to me and..."  
  
"Exactly, she's important to you." Juri interrupted and drew closer to Utena, until their bodies nearly touched. Utena tensed, her jaw dropping a bit as she struggled to remain in place. "Do you even know how important Utena, or are you blind to that as well?"  
  
Utena was speechless as she stood captivated by the intense look in Juri's eyes. "W...what do you mean Juri?"  
  
Juri gathered some of Utena's wet hair in an outstretched palm and ran the silky locks between her fingers. " She is your 'betrothed' Utena. The fact that you've been able to best all of your opponents in the duels speaks volumes for not only yours and Dios' prowess, but for your desire to have Anthy near you." Utena looked confused again. "Silly girl, did you honestly think that we duelists fight only for the rush one gets during a duel?"  
  
Utena did not want to nod her head yes.  
  
"Well, we all fight for passionate causes just as you do, yet your passion continues to thwart our every attempt. The only emotion with that power is love my dear."  
  
"Love? Of course I love Anthy but..."  
  
"Not in that way." Juri finished for her. "Are you so sure?"  
  
"Yes! Even if I did, Anthy doesn't..."  
  
Juri laughed as thunder cracked over head. "If Anthy doesn't love you I'll eat my sword, hilt and all."  
  
"She...but what do I..." Utena stammered as she struggled not to notice the way the water made Juri's shirt cling.  
  
"What do you do about it?" Juri finished again her hand gently cradling Utena's confused almost scared face. Utena nodded. Juri leaned closer, eye closed, her lips barely grazing Utena's as she spoke. "Take her breath away Utena."  
  
They remained in that same position for some time, before Juri pulled back and melded once again with the shadows. "Try the rose garden." She whispered before Utena knew she was gone.  
  
Utena remained, still feeling Juri's hot breath playing over her lips. That took her breath away alright. The world suddenly seemed clear to Utena, now that she knew what to do.  
  
"Find Anthy, and take her breath away. Did you really need Juri to tell you that, or just give you a push?" Utena asked as she resumed her search. "More like violent shove."  
  
Anthy was enjoying her time alone in the rose garden, watching the water cascade down the polished glass, when she heard the door open and shut. She shifted to the end of the stone bench she sat upon as Utena sat beside her. Neither of them said a word as the rain pounded relentlessly on the green house. Anthy felt Utena's warmth come closer and turned to look her in the face. She was startled by the longing written so expressively on Utena's face, but no, this would only end in some awkward good by on Utena's part. Perhaps it was the empowering presence of the roses but Anthy decided to save her the trouble.  
  
"No Utena-san." She said quietly and pushed herself away. "I'm tired of you always starting these awkward moments between us."  
  
"Anthy..." Utena said.  
  
"No listen, I wish you would just understand what it is I know you feel and just act on it. Love has to go both ways you know."  
  
"Anthy..."  
  
"No, I can't listen to your excuses anymore. It hurts me to know that you only think my feelings are part of the job." Anthy began to gesture as she spoke, the words just tumbling from her mouth.  
  
"Anthy..."  
  
"I just want you to know that I really truly lo." Anthy was cut off by Utena's lips on her own. She stopped mid-gesture as she realized what was happening, then through her arms around Utena's neck as Utena drew her closer. Anthy sighed as the first kiss passed.  
  
"Take your breath away, Anthy?" Utena inquired  
  
"You did that a long time ago Utena." Anthy replied as she went in for another. 


End file.
